So I ran
by EmmaTheNerd28
Summary: His family at war. Brothers tearing each others throats out. Angels being forced to choose sides between heaven and hell. Gabriel couldn't take it. So he ran. Gabriel's tales of archangel to trickster.
1. Chapter 1

"So I ran."

Gabriel laid down on the cloud, far above his family's bickering, but still in earshot. It was the same old thing, Lucifer would start it, and Michael would need to tell him that he's wrong.

"Don't think like that Lucifer!" Michael snapped.

"Why should we have to worship a lesser form?! We are angels Michael, not servants!" Lucifer retorted.

"It's what our father-"

"Right. _What our father has commanded!_ Aren't you a little pissed off that dads got new favorites?"

"Blasphemy!"

"You know it! He doesn't have time for us ever since he made his little humans!"

"Don't, you dare say that around anyone!" Michael growled.

"Can you two take this to earth?" Gabriel called out. "Honestly ladies, this is getting old."

Gabriel could picture the scowls he was receiving from his brothers, but it stopped them talking. Gabriel heard faint beating of wings and smiled as his toddler brother, Castiel perched on the cloud with him.

"What were they fighting about?" Castiel asked in a small voice.

"Nothing you should worry about Cassie. They're being big babies."

Castiel smiled for a moment before looking at his feet. "They've been fighting for ages."

Gabriel pulled his little brother onto his lap. "They're always fighting, they have very different views on things."

"But Lucifer is the only one with the opposing idea." Castiel pointed out.

Gabriel chuckled. "I know. He's a bit of a rebel our brother."

"Why does Lucifer think that we shouldn't bow before the humans?"

"I wish I knew." He shrugged. He set his brother down and flew with him off the cloud. Michael was waiting there, his expression irritated.

"Why does Lucifer think he can just completely disobey fathers orders?! He'll fall!" He questioned.

"You ask me this every time you two fight." Gabriel replied rolling his eyes.

"Well it's an honest question and I want to know the answer!"

"Mike, this is Luci. Leave it and go back to being best bros again!"

"I can't, Gabriel. The way he's talking about our father's creation, and talking about our father's creation is talking about our father himself!"

A hand gripped Michaels shoulder tightly and Raphael sat down beside Michael. "I understand your worry, the boy is trouble. But he is our brother, he might see the error of his ways."

Gabriel almost snorted. It was highly unlikely that Lucifer would back down so easily, he was as stubborn as Raphael and Michael. And when they felt strongly about something, you don't bother arguing about it.

"You should talk to him Gabriel." Raphael said.

"Excuse me?"

"If anyone was to convince Lucifer, it would be you." Michael agreed.

"I'm not sure this is the best of ideas. If we just wait, Lucifer might drop it!"

"Gabriel please, we are running out of options. I'm afraid he'll do something that he'll regret!" Michael pleaded.

Gabriel sighed in defeat. "I'll try, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He trudged off to find Lucifer, which wasn't easy. Lucifer was in a mood, and with that, came great sulking. He wasn't easy to find when he was sulking. At one point, he had just about given up if it weren't for Balthazar, Uriel, Anna and Castiel murmuring among themselves.

"Hey guys." Gabriel said. "Have you happened to see Lucifer by any chance?"

All three of the little angels pointed upwards, and he saw Lucifer's legs dangling off a cloud.

He flew up and sat beside the sulking Lucifer, idly swinging his legs and looking down on earth.

"Rough day?" Gabriel tried, but Lucifer shrugged him off.

"I don't see why we have to bow down to them. We should rule!"

"Hey, I know you're not too happy with the new arrangements, but it's not _so _bad that we can't work through it. What would those humans really need us for? Dad's made them more than capable!"

"But he told us to _serve_ them. They're his new favorite things. Look at me, I created the human race!"

Gabriel cracked a smile. "I know it's not fair that we sometimes get over looked, but we're angels, we get through this and do what dad says. And besides, we're role models to the littlies."

"That's the problem. We always do what dad says. Why can't we think for ourselves?"

Gabriel furrowed his brow. "Luci, you're talking about disobedience. That's a big no-no!"

"Right, because dad told us that. How do you listen to half the crap Michael tells you?!"

Something crossed Lucifer's face for a moment, and then he scowled at his brother. "You don't really care, this was Michaels plan."

"What?"

"You heard me." Lucifer snapped. "Michael told you to try to 'convince me' to stop doubting our father and obey the humans. I bet Raphael is in on it too."

Crap, Gabriel thought. "Okay, so what if they did. I kind of see where they're coming from on this Luci-"

"You're siding with them?! I thought I could trust you!" Lucifer cried.

"You can, you can! But Lucifer you're considering disobedience! You know what happens! I'm only trying to make sure you don't do anything-"

"Do anything like what? Stupid?!"

"Can I finish my sentence?!"

Lucifer leapt off the cloud. "I've had it! None of you have any backbone to stand up to dad!" He stormed away from Gabriel, muttering darkly to himself.

Gabriel sighed and fell back. He laid on the cloud, trying to think of what his brother was going to do. But he know one thing for sure, whatever he was planning, it wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day before Gabriel really started to worry about his brother. Where had he gone? He had searched all of heaven and scouted earth for him, but nothing.

Gabriel was sitting down, trying to come up with possible places he could be. He heard heavy panting, he turned his head and Raphael ran up to him, his eyes wide with panic. "Gabriel, you are needed urgently!"

Gabriel ran off with Raphael to find a circle of angels, they pushed through the crowd and saw, quite possibly the worst fight between Michael and Lucifer he'd ever seen, and they were brawling. Lucifer was on top of Michael, repeatedly punching him. Michael shoved him off and kicked his face, whilst dazed Michael rammed his fist into the side of Lucifer's head.

Everyone was watching. The little ones terrified, all huddling into a small group.

"I've tried to stop them but-" Raphael faltered, the panic was over whelming.

Gabriel ran between his two brothers trying to separate them. "Are you two insane?!" He cried, grabbing the front of Michael's robes.

"He's done it this time Gabriel. Tell them, Lucifer. How you managed to do one of the most horrific acts we've ever seen!"

Lucifer's robes stained and bloody. The red bright on the white. "I stood up for myself, I made a human what they really were."

Gabriel let go of Michael's robes and cautiously approached his brother, the tension in the fair was so think you could cut it with a blade. "What is this about Lucifer? What did you do?"

"What makes humans, human?" He asked them. "They're decision making, their free will, their emotions; their humanity. Now, say one was to rip ones humanity-"

"Lucifer you didn't!" Raphael gasped.

Lucifer gave them a crooked, menacing smile. "Oops." Everyone was silent, staring at their fellow angel in horror.

"Lucifer, please you have to undo this!" Gabriel begged.

Lucifer snorted. "This can't be undone, nor would be undone."

"So this was just to get even with our father?!" Raphael growled.

"To show him that his creations are flawed!"

"Because you attacked some poor human! Stripping away what makes them human!" Michael cried.

"I gave you a chance to join me brother. I begged you, but you shunned me. Called me a freak, a monster. And so began the fighting, but I finally, lost it when you sent Gabriel to tell me I was a freak as well." Lucifer said harshly.

Gabriel shook his head, refusing to believe that his brother would be capable of such a thing.

Lucifer raised his arms. "You all have a choice to make. You side with heaven, or, you side with me. But keep in mind, with me, you'll have your own mind. No longer a slave to humanity or god!"

"Lucifer, stop this!" Gabriel grabbed his brothers shoulder. But Lucifer punched Gabriel square in the nose.

Gabriel staggered and clutched his nose. Blood dripped on his robes.

"So, what is your choice?" Lucifer questioned. He trod around the circle. Eyeing each of the angels. He knelt to little Castiel. "What about you?"

Some of the Angels had lost it, especially Michael. Michael lunged at Lucifer, knocking him to the ground. Everything went down from there.

Angels turned on other angels, some of them rushed the children away. It was a bloodbath.

Gabriel looked on in horror, he tried to break up the fighting but nothing would work. He only got pushed around, and beaten himself.

It all stopped once Michael drew his sword and held it to Lucifer's throat. "Leave."

Lucifer and Michael stared at each other for long seconds, everyone thinking that Lucifer would retaliate. But he gently pushed Michael's sword away, and started to walk off. "This isn't the last you've heard of me."

"I know Lucifer, but the next time we meet, you'll be put in a cage."

Lucifer turned around, his eyes glistening with rage and hatred. "And guess who I'm dragging down with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

All of heaven was preparing for the war with Lucifer and his army. He had taken angels with him when he fell, and his 'creations'. His demons, as they all called them. Gabriel was getting in over his head. He wasn't the jokester anymore, he was a war general. Michael would constantly call him into meetings with Raphael to discuss their plan.

"We can't just lock him in an ordinary cage. This cage needs seals." Raphael said.

"Seals that are almost impossible to break." Michael said absent mindedly.

"Am I the only one that thinks this is completely insane?! He's our brother!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"And he is now a threat to us all! Do you wish to join him?" Raphael barked.

"Of course I don't. Perhaps we could talk to him!"

"We tried that, it didn't work. We need to take action!" Michael slammed his fist on the table.

"People can change!"

"Lucifer has changed!"

Gabriel stared at his brothers and then stormed out of the room. This was going to be the end of his brothers, he knew it. They were so fixated on defeating Lucifer, they hadn't realized how many years had passed. Their little brothers and sisters were growing up, and being sent straight into a war. Gabriel still was resistant to participate. They may be warriors, but they weren't machines.

"Gabriel!" A voice called, Zachariah ran up to Gabriel. "So do we have a plan?"

Gabriel shook his head. "You're far too eager about this."

"But is there?" Zachariah persisted.

"Kind of. It's a work in progress."

"Well you guys better hurry up. I hear that Lucifer's army is getting huge!"

"I'll keep that in mind Zach."

Zachariah left to take care of the younger brothers and Gabriel kept on walking. He didn't pay attention to where he was going for a while. He didn't pay attention to where he was until he stumbled an old gazebo. Slightly decrepit, but still as white as his robes. It had a regal style about it, tall pillars, a sandstone floor and when he walked in a painting on the ceiling, showing a family of angels and God.

Gabriel ran a hand over the column, fascinated where it came from. He sat down on the mahogany bench.

"What are we doing?" He asked himself. But that was a stupid question, he knew exactly what was going on. Lucifer rebelled and now they are at war.

Gabriel put his head in his hands. This was nuts. They were thinking of throwing their brother into a cage!

And something suspicious was going on. Something didn't feel right in heaven, even before Lucifer fell.

"Gabriel?" A voice asked. Gabriel looked up and saw Balthazar.

Gabriel smiled. "Now what are you doing out here?"

"I'm not a child anymore. I can make my own decisions!"

"You're a child in my eyes. Did you follow me?"

Balthazar cracked a cheeky smirk. "I might've. What's it to you?"

"You are too much like me when I was younger." Gabriel shook his head.

"You wish you were like this." Balthazar quipped.

Gabriel laughed and ruffled Balthazar's hair. "Shut up." Balthazar swatted his hand away and fixed his hair.

Gabriel and Balthazar laughed all the way back to the tent. Gabriel thought that he hadn't laughed like that in a while.

Balthazar was like that brother where, no matter what happened he would always be there to make you laugh. And Gabriel cared for him greatly. He was always trying to outsmart the older angels, and often succeeded.

"Take care Gabe, and don't let those two sods drag you down." Balthazar winked and flew off.

Gabriel shook his head smiling, he knew that one day Balthazar's ego would get the better of him. He looked to the pristine tent in front of him. Wondering if it was worth it to actually go in.

Gabriel sighed and turned around. Like going in would do any good. Instead he looked to earth, there were barley any people on it, all trying to figure who this new evil entity was. Gabe thought of when he'd last seen his older brother. Lucifer taught him everything.

Gabriel looked around and made sure no one was watching, he flew down to earth, where he knew Lucifer would be planning.

Gabriel was amazed at what he saw. Humans, carrying out with the most normal things. Of course he thought it would've been chaos down here, but it was relatively calm. But, now he needed to find someone.

The rule was, you can't go down to earth unless you find a vessel. It was the worst rule but got to do what you got to do. So Gabriel began to look for a human that would be able to hold him without combusting. Although it wasn't hard in the end.

His new vessel had golden blonde hair down to his neck, and vibrant blue eyes, lean, muscular from farm life, and didn't look half bad. He practically jumped at the chance to be the vessel of Gabriel.

Gabriel went around earth to find where his brother was plotting, and even when he found where, it was almost impossible to breach. Lucifer had guards at every entrance, both demon and fallen angel.

Once he did manage to sneak in, he found Lucifer at a map of the area, pinpointing various places, Gabriel made himself invisible until his brother was alone.

"Have you come to join me, brother?" Lucifer asked, his eyes fixated on the map.

Gabriel was confused at first, but he realized that his brother could see past the illusion. "No Lucifer. I-I'm attempting to change your mind about all of this."

Lucifer looked up from his map and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Excuse me?"

"Lucifer, out of all the idea's anyone has ever had this is the worst, someone's going to end up hurt, or worse, dead!"

"It's too late to end this."

"You can't honestly think that taking on Michael and heaven is a good idea?! Come home Lucifer! Please!"

Lucifer strode up to Gabriel and stared down at him. "Don't even presume that this can be fixed with an apology, this is so much bigger!"

Gabriel mustered enough courage to not back down. "Lucifer please, I'm only trying to help."

"Well you trying to help isn't going to achieve anything, you never achieve anything anyway! You can join me, or get out of my face!"

Lucifer's words stung and Gabriel did as he was told. He left, returned his vessel home and flew back to heaven. He knew the real battle was about to start. The day where both of his older brothers tear each other's throats out, and all Gabriel wanted to do was disappear.


End file.
